The objectives of this proposed work is to increase the laser microprobe analytical sensitivity per sample size to the extent that elemental analysis of single cells in smears, tissue imprints, and tissue sections is possible. The approach taken will be to separate and independently control the two processes (sample extraction and sample excitation), which are normally determined by a single laser. In this work, two Q-switched lasers will be used, with a time delay between their pulses. The first laser will vaporize a 10-microgram diameter sample; the second laser will produce an air-breakdown plasma directly above the sample location. The function of the plasma is to excite the sample vapor, thereby causing the elements contained in the vapor to emit their characteristic radiation.